Sith "Pureblood"
Although the name "Sith" is now used by the order of Force-users who call upon the dark side, the term originally referred to a Force-sensitive species of red-skinned humanoids. The term "Sith Pureblood" is now used to distinguish between those descended from the species and the order itself. Descendants of the original Sith species, the red-skinned Sith Purebloods inherit a legacy long intertwined with the dark side. The ancient Sith were warlike, competitive, and ambitious, and they performed arcane rituals to create powerful Force artifacts. For those Sith in whom the old blood still flows strongly enough to be seen, there exists a strong current of innate darkness, making the rate of Force sensitivity among Purebloods near one hundred percent. Three thousand years before the Great War, Dark Jedi, fleeing Republic space after the Second Great Schism, discovered the Sith species on Korriban. They were surprised to find that the comparatively primitive species displayed knowledge of the dark side that the Jedi themselves had never encountered. The Dark Jedi resolved to subjugate the Sith and wrest their knowledge from them. Though the Sith struck back in an attempt to protect their dark side secrets, they were ultimately outmatched by the superior training and technology of the invaders. The Sith were enslaved by their Dark Jedi overlords. Over hundreds of generations, the two groups intermingled. The Dark Jedi found that Sith society and culture suited their philosophy well. Before long, the elite ruling class of Korriban consisted almost entirely of hyridized offspring of the Dark Jedi and the high priests (Kissai Caste) of the Sith. This hybridization resulted in an ambitious, ruthless race with natural strength in the Force. Genetically speaking, the term "pureblood" is a misnomer, as all modern Sith are hybrids, a product of the unions between the ancient Dark Jedi and the original Sith species. However, the term is useful in distinguishing those who carry enough of the blood of the ancient race to still be evident in their features. 'Personality' Although the war-like nature of the ancient Sith are now nothing more than a footnote in the annals of galactic history, the Sith Purebloods still honor the culture of their ancestors before the arrival of the Dark Jedi. All Purebloods have a naturally aggressive predatory nature to them. They will exploit the weaknesses of anyone, including their own family members if it will strengthen their own position in Sith society. This may appear cruel and ruthless, but the Sith see this aspect of their nature as strengthening the overall Sith species. 'Physical Description' Adult Sith characteristically have skin of a crimson-hue, although infants of the species appear a lighter shade of red. However, even though typically a dark red, some members of the species retained more pink shades of skin tone into adulthood. Sith have sharp, fierce predatory profiles. Males tend to display a notable pair of tendrils hanging from their cheeks. These tendrils are treated similarly to how male Humans treat their facial whiskers (except the tendrils can't be shaved) often they will be pierced, or will wear metallic rings and other forms of ornamentation. Some males even grow tendrils from their chin, once again mimicking Human facial whiskers. The cheek tendrils on the jowls of Sith that descend from their cheekbones display different expressions amongst their species through twitching and other movements. For example, a slight curling of the tendrils shows that the particular Sith was of a rejuvenated attitude, while stroking of the right tendril was an expression of thoughtfulness. Also, the quivering of the tendrils could show signs of anger, as well as a questioning expression when coupled with the raising of the eyebrow-stalks. Both males and females grow short bone spurs along their jaw line. They have glowing yellow eyes covered by cartilaginous eyebrow-stalks. The ancient Sith had only three digits (tridactyly) on their hands and feet, their descendants almost always have five digits; proof-positive of their Human ancestry. 'Alien Type: Hybrid' "They figured out a way to mingle their DNA with that of the Sith natives, and gradually that species became extinct." ''-Vestara Khai, speaking of the Dark Jedi and their Sith subjects'' Hybrids were individuals (or entire species and subspecies) in which the individual's parents (or the ancestry of a species or subspecies) were from two different species. The Human species is able to interbreed with many sentient species throughout the galaxy. This intermingling of genetics has produced millions of hybrids throughout galactic history, and in some cases entirely new species and subspecies. Such is the case with the Sith Purebloods. After their arrival in Sith space after the Hundred-Year Darkness, Human Dark Jedi began to interbreed with the Sith. For nearly two thousand years, superstition, loyalty and sympathy were bred out as the two groups interbred, and qualities such as cunning, ambition and affinity to the Force were favored, which shaped Sith society over the centuries. In the Sith Empire, as time progressed pure-blooded Sith were steadily bred out, resulting in only a few pure-blooded Sith left in the Sith Empire by the time of the Great Hyperspace War. Long after, the true species in the Empire were believed to have gone extinct due to their interbreeding process. 'Homeworld' Originally from the planet of Korriban , after millennia of war, the ancient Sith largely abandoned the planet and it became a ceremonial tombworld, however, populations still remained in the form of religious cultists. The Sith travelled to the planet Ziost and made it into the capital of their civilization. Thousands of years later, after their defeat during the Great Hyperspace War, the Sith Emperor would lead the remnants of the Old Sith Empire deep into the Unknown Regions, where they eventually colonized Dromund Kaas. When the resurrected Sith Empire returned to the greater galaxy and launched their attack on the Old Republic, they would reclaim both Korriban and Ziost. Ziost became a form of listening post and earned the title, "Gateway to the Empire". Korriban would become hom to the Sith Academy, where all potential acolytes would be culled so that only the strongest would go on to serve the Empire. 'Language' Sith speak and read Sith. 'Example Names' *Adas *Miarta *Thok *Sek'nos *Dathka *Ffon *Ludo *Elcho *Marka *Naga *Praven *Ravilan *Simus *Valik *Vodal *Vitiate *Vindican 'Age in Years' *Child (1 - 9) *Young Adult (10 - 13) *Adult (14 - 60) *Middle Age (61 - 85) *Old (86 - 120) *Venerable (120+) 'Adventurers' Sith adventurers come from all walks of life (save the Jedi classes), but due to 99% of the species being Force-sensitive, almost all Sith not born into the Slave Caste attend the Academy on Korriban. Those that succeed become Sith Inquisitors and Warriors with the potential to one day become Sith Lords. The unlucky usually fail early on before they have captured the attention of a prospective Master. They usually enter the Sith military as either Soldiers or Imperial Agents. Of those who fail the Academy early on, but are disowned by their clans, many become Bounty Hunters, hoping to redeem some of their pride by proving that the blood of ancient hunters flows in their veins strongly. Of those that become apprenticed to a Sith Lord, failure at any point usually garners death by Force Lightning. 'Sith Pureblood Species Traits' Faction Affiliations Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Hybrid